La verdadera reencarnación
by LadyYuukiPhantomhive
Summary: ¿Te pareces a Kikyo? Todos dicen que eres su reencarnación, pero ¿eso sera cierto aome? oh tal vez es que escondes un pasado un tanto "oscuro" pero... ¡Todo cae por su cuenta! La verdad esta por salir a la luz. Nota: A los que no les gusta kikyo mejor no entren.


¡La verdadera reencarnación!

Como saben estos personajes no me pertenecen, es una loca historia que se me ocurrió, y bueno de una vez les digo, yo amo a Kikyo así que a la persona que no le guste pues le pido que se ahorre sus palabras (Usare los nombres como en latinoamerica)

13 Años atrás.

(De la actualidad)

El templo higurashi, dentro de este se encontraban dos pequeñas de 5 años jugando, eran un tanto parecidas pero su carácter era el que las definía, ambas jugaban con sus pequeñas muñecas, sonreían y reían, puesto que no se habían visto en aproximadamente 6 meses debido a que la mayor de ellas había sido sometida a una operación puesto que había "tragado" algo parecido a una canica.

— ¡Me alegra tenerte de regreso kikyo! — Dijo la pequeña niña la cual portaba un lindo vestido rosa.

— A mí también me da gusto estar de regreso, la verdad es que te extrañe aome, en el hospital es todo aburrido, no te dejan salir de la cama. —La pequeña hizo una mueca de desagrado.

— ¿Y que era lo que tenías en tu pansa? — Ladeo su cabeza mirando a su pequeña prima.

— Tú mama lo tiene, mi papa se lo mostro, era algo así como una canica… pero yo no recuerdo a ver comido eso — Bufo para seguir jugando.

El tiempo había pasado rápido, por lo que la pequeña kikyo la cual vestia con un vestido blanco y su padre se despidieron. Aome miraba a su madre fijamente.

— Mamá, ¿me enseñas lo que mi prima tenía en su estomago?

— Claro hija pero ten cuidado — Susurro enseñándole un pequeño frasco con una canica, oh mas bien una perla, aome sonrió un poco se levantó de la mesa y corrió hasta las cosa de su abuelo y fue cuando lo encontró aquella perla de la que siempre hablaba su abuelo pero ella nunca ponía atención, la tomo y corrió hasta la mesa replazando la perla real con la de su abuelo y solo se fue a su habitación.

Encerrada miro aquella perla y suspiro, pues aunque ella no lo aceptara la envidia que le tenía a su prima kikyo era demaciada, quería ser igual a ella por lo que tomo aire y se trago aquella parla mientras pensaba en "Deseo ser como Kikyo, su apariencia tan hermosa, su poder con las personas, todo".

Los años pasaron y cuando ellas cumplieron 8 años se separaron, Kikyo se mudo a norteamerica junto con su padre.

2 Años atrás.

(De la actualidad)

Una joven palida, de cabellos negros y largos subía las escaleras de el templo higurashi al llegar miro aquel lugar y a cierto hombre ya grande que barria.

— ¡Abuelo! — Sonrió ampliamente tras a ver pegado aquel grito y salir corriendo a abrazarlo — Abuelo tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo has estado?

— Mi nieta Kikyo — Dijo el abuelo mientras la abrazaba.

Y así fue como llego nuevamente a su lugar de infancia, los días, mese, años pasaron (no mas de dos) y Kikyo sustituyo al abuelo debido a que este había muerto al año de la llegada de ella, convirtiéndose en la "sacerdotisa" ayudando a las personas con su "mágico don" y su conocimiento sobre hiervas medicinales, era amada por cada persona que vicitaba aquel lugar.

Con la idea de que su prima había muerto y tas algunos meces necesarios para recuperarse de eso y de la pérdida de su abuelo se convirtió como en una 2 hermana para Sota.

2 Años atrás.

(Época antigua)

Aome ahora era parte de aquel mundo, junto con inuyasha, el monje miroku, sango y shipoo, todos Vivian en la aldea de la anciana caede, el monje miroku y sango ya eran padres y era algo que muchos no se esperaban, al menos no tan rápido.

Aome cada vez se acostumbraba más a vivir de aquella manera y aunque sus poderes no eran suficientemente poderosos como se imaginaba era aún capaz de ayudar a los heridos de la aldea al igual que Kikyo (Época Antigua)

Presente.

El día era aburrido, nadie había asistido al tempro aquella mañana por lo que Kikyo se encontraba jugando con pollo, el pequeño gato de la familia el cual ya era un tanto viejo, y sacudió su traje (Idéntico al de Kikyo de la época pasada) puesto que ese era el traje que se había usado en ese templo durante años. Solo suspiro y negó, odiaba estar así sin hacer nada, miro al gato el cual se encontraba caminando hacía una pequeña bodega.

— ¡Espera pollo no puedes entrar ahí! — Le gritaba al pequeño gato mientras corría hacía el entrando a aquel lugar donde observo aquel paso y frunció el ceño — Por que eso… ¿Esta destapado? — Hizo una mueca y suspiro, pues la familia lo dejaba así por si algún día aome regresaba. Al bajar aquellas escaleras se asomo hacía el poso — Un poso vacío, no entiendo la razón de el por que dejarlo así… — Hizo una mueca para luego regresar a su lugar, sonrió de lado y se paro en aquellas tablas antiguas haciendo un poco de "equilibrio" caminando alrededor — Me pregunto que abra abajo… tal vez huesos — Digo en un tono de broma concentrada en el equilibrio cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y un Sota con una tez palida gritaba su nombre lo que provoco que ella se espantara y callera al poso de espaldas.

Lo único que se escucho fue el grito de Kikyo y la mano alzada tratando de agarrarse, cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe, mas no paso, fue como si alguien la detuviera y la colocara con delicadeza.

Al abrir sus ojos miro a los lados y luego al suelo levantándose de repente.

— S-son huesos — Susurro un tanto asqueada para luego buscar una forma de subir.

Mientras tanto en la aldea, la anciana kaede acomodaba algunas hiervas medicinales con la ayuda de shipoo, Miroku y sango se encontraban cuidando a sus pequeños hijos mientras que aome "curaba" a algunos aldeanos acompañada por inuyasha.

— Creo que ese fue el ultimo de hoy — Comentó aome mientras limpiaba su frente mirando a Inuyasha. — Esto es realmente pesado, no es necesario que vengas conmigo siempre inuyasha.

— No seas tonta ¿si no vengo entonces quien lo ar…? — Comentó sin terminar su oración pues la brisa de ese momento había llamado su atención mirando en dirección de donde venía esta y donde estaba el poso. — Alguien… Alguien está dentro del pozo — Lo grito tan fuerte algunos aldeanos lograron escuchar.

No dijo más y solo salio corriendo mientras que en sus pensamientos solo estaba un nombre "Kikyo" y claro "¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué es el aroma de Kikyo?"

Al lograr salir de el poso solo suspiro aliviada mirando a los lados realmente sorprendida.

— ¿D-Donde estoy?

Inuyasha corría con desesperación y Aome detrás de el.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué pasa? — Grito miroku y sango al unisono.

— Hay algo en el poso. — Dijo aome que pasaba a su lado y tomaba su arco.

Sango tomo tu bumerang y miroku los sigio.

— Señorita Aome ¿esta segura de eso? — Dijo miroku. — Nada ah salido de ese poso desde que usted regreso.

Nadie dijo nada puesto que Inuyasha se había detenido, sus ojos eran grandes y miraba fijamente en dirección al pozo, parecía que sus labios se separarían debido a la fuera en que los abría.

Aome, Sango y Miroku se acercaron lentamente.

— Inuyasha..? — Dijo aome tratando de tocarlo.

— …. ¡Kikyo!... — Fueron las únicas palabras de Inuyasha al ver a aquella chica idéntica a su amada Kikyo la cual había fallecido por segunda vez, la misma vestimenta y su aroma tan peculiar que solo kikyo tenia.

Todos miraron en aquella dirección y lo que vieron los impacto sobre todo a cierta chica con el nombre de aome, la cual sentía mucho odio en aquel momento.

Kikyo miro dirección a Inuyasha y los demás mientras que el aire alborotaba su cabello.

¡Continuara!


End file.
